


Rangshi week 2020: collection of one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no beta we die like kyoshi warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My entries for the Rangshi week of 2020! All of them will be short one shots, 300-1000 words long.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Rangshi week 2020: collection of one shots

Kyoshi was happy to start the morning like this. Woken up by birds singing outside of the house, not worried about Avatar duties for once. One thing was missing though, and it was her girlfriend. Rangi must've woken up earlier, Kyoshi thought, and decided to go look for her.

The Avatar wandered into the kitchen of her home and smiled. There the firebender was, sitting on a chair and drinking some tea. Rangi turned her head to face Kyoshi and her expression brightened, as she gestured for Kyoshi to grab her own cup of tea that was resting on the table. The tall girl had different plans though. She walked up to her glowing girl and wrapped her arms around her gently, pressing a kiss on her hair that was already pulled up into a topknot.

"Good morning Rangi," Kyoshi said softly, knowing the short girl could hear her. She gave her a small peck on her temple before taking a seat and reaching for her tea.

"Morning," Rangi murmured, still not completely awake even if she looked like it. They sat in peace, sipping on their teas.

"It's quite unfair, don't you think?" Rangi started seemingly out of nowhere. Kyoshi put down her tea cup and turned to face her girlfriend. "How you get to just give me kisses anytime you feel like it, but if I want to do that I have to ask you to lean down."

"Well I guess you'll just have to make up for that in other ways," Kyoshi laughed gently with her girlfriend, who pushed her a little just to make a point.

"Do you think I haven't been doing that already? I must be doing something wrong if that's the case," Rangi grinned at Kyoshi, wrapping her right arm around the Avatar's neck while putting down her now empty cup. She then pulled her girlfriend down for a kiss for the first time that day. Hopefully they'd have more of them, Kyoshi thought before resting her hands on Rangi's shoulders.


End file.
